You Are Forgiven
by Prithvi14
Summary: Takes place in 5x11, the 100th episode of TVD... Niklaus visits Katerina in her death bed with a very big surprise... Prequel to "There Must Be A Way"... One Shot


_**Hi friends, **_

_**This is my version of what I wanted to happen in the 100th episode. I hope you like it as well...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

"Klaus?" a voice said in the other end of Niklaus' mobile phone.

Niklaus closed the sketchbook he was currently holding and set it on the coffee table in his living room. Straightening in his sitting position, he gritted his teeth. Of course he recognized that voice, "Damon Salvatore" he said in mock jovial voice, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He could practically hear the smirk in the blue eyed vampire's voice, "Well, it's not for the blood, if you are wondering"

Niklaus rolled his eyes, "Of course not. If so, the call would have been from Caroline. So I repeat. What do you want?"

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus" Damon said, "I have a good news for you"

Niklaus raised his left eyebrow, "Which is?" he prompted.

"The bitch is dying" Damon said with a laugh.

Niklaus' both eyebrows rose, "You are happy? I thought Elena's demise would kill you"

Damon growled, "I am not talking about Elena. Katherine Pierce is dying"

Niklaus' heart practically skipped a beat. This was not good. "And you are calling me why?"

"Oh come on, Klaus" Damon sounded impatient, "you spent five centuries chasing her. Now she is dying. Might as well enjoy the show"

Niklaus gritted his teeth, practically commanding himself from growling, "And how did that happen?"

"Long story short. Katherine attacked Elena after the graduation and Elena shoved the cure down her throat turning her human. Then Silas drank her blood for the cure making her weak. Her age started catching on her. Her body can't keep vampire blood and now she's dying" Damon summed up, "oh, Katherine's daughter is here as well"

"How long does she have?" Niklaus asked.

"Maybe a week. Ten days at most" Damon said.

"Meet you then, mate" Niklaus said and before Damon could say anything he cut the call. He has a witch to visit.

* * *

_**A Week Later:**_

Damon was waiting at the front door, while the gang was toasting for Katherine's soon-to-be death. They have been waiting for this for like forever and at last the day has come. Katherine Pierce would be out of their lives for good. Sure, he loved her for more than a century, but now he knew she never loved him. She only used him to get to Stefan. It was more than he could take and that was more than a reason for this happy day.

Ten minutes ago he got a call from Klaus, telling him that he would be at the boarding house soon. He knew that Klaus would enjoy watching the great Katherine Pierce die. That was why he called him a week ago and passed him the message. While most of the gang were ok with it, Stefan was not. Well, it's Stefan. He has too much humanity for his own good.

Couple of minutes later, a black SUV pulled at the Salvatore property. And as expected Klaus came out of the vehicle with a brunette. Klaus looked the same, like he did couple of years ago, when he first came to town. But the addition was somewhat new. The girl looked not more than seventeen and she was a human.

Klaus walked up the stairs and smirked at him. He walked past him with the brunette in tow. The girl looked like she might drop dead if she was left alone. But what was very hilarious was that she practically hid behind Klaus when they reached the living room. It was as if they were the bad guys and Klaus was the good guy.

Klaus turned to him and asked, "Where is Katerina?"

Damon raised his eyebrows, "What Klaus? No 'hello', no 'how do you do'? You get straight to the point"

Klaus smirked, "Let's not pretend to like each other, mate. There are only three people I can remotely stand in this room and we both know you are not one of them"

"Ok, ok" Damon said, "She's upstairs. Second room to the right"

Niklaus nodded and walked with Davina to the stairs. He could practically feel every pair of eyes in the room on their backs, but he ignored it. He had more important things to do than 'catch up' with them.

When he entered the room he saw a woman on the bed. It was Katerina. She lost all her warmth and light, but was just there. Beside her sat a brunette. It must be her daughter.

Katerina opened her eyes and looked at him, "Klaus" she said in a small voice.

Her daughter turned around and her face was filled with shock, "Are you here to kill her?" she asked.

He turned toward Davina and nodded. And the young witch mumbled a spell and crushed some herbs.

"What are you doing?" Katerina's daughter asked.

"A spell to keep our business private. A silencing spell" he said, "And to answer your question, no. I am not here to kill your mother"

She looked at him with doubt. Of course she would, he could not blame her.

He then moved toward Katerina's bed side and pulled out a chair. He sat on the chair while Davina stood behind him. "I came here to say that, Katerina I forgive you. I give you your freedom"

Katerina had tears in her eyes. But he could hear her daughter scoff, "It's too late for that, don't you think?"

Niklaus just smiled at her and said, "It's never too late, sweetheart. Your mother is one of the few people I respect." He then turned to Katerina and said, "I was angry that you ruined my chance of breaking the curse five centuries ago, Katerina. I wanted to hunt you down. But eventually I lost that anger somewhere and it became a game between us. Like cat and mouse. I always figured that I would continue the game for the next five hundred years and then one day I would show up at your doorsteps and say two things. That you are forgiven and welcome to the family. I know there is only one woman for my brother, Katerina and it is you."

Katerina was looking at him in disbelief. "What?" she screeched, her voice hoarse.

Niklaus just smirked and nodded at Davina. The girl pulled a veil and poured the contents in the glass at the bedside table. He then bit his wrist and let the blood flow in to the glass. He handed the glass to Katerina and said, "Drink"

She looked at him. Her face conveying the doubt she has in her heart.

Niklaus rolled his eyes and said, "Drink or I will compel you to"

Katerina drank the contents in one gulp and fell on the bed. Unconscious.

Katerina's daughter shook her mother and looked at him, "What have you done?"

"Patience, Petrova" he said. "She'll wake up"

* * *

_**A Week Earlier:**_

_Niklaus went to the room in which the witch Davina was staying. Ever since his adopted son handed over the city back to him, they all lived together. The Witches of the French Quarter wanted him to hand over the girl for their barbaric sacrifice, but Niklaus refused. He contacted his other witches and asked them to help them with the ritual without the sacrifice of the girl and they succeeded._

_Ever since then, the girl warmed up to him, looked up to him like a father figure. And even he, the big bad hybrid, became very protective of the little girl. He hated asking her for favours, but dire situations called for it._

"_Klaus" she smiled as soon as he entered._

"_Davina" he said and sat on her bed, "I need your help"_

_As soon as she read the seriousness in his tone she asked, for she knew Niklaus would only ask if the situation was very big, "What happened?"_

_Niklaus explained about what he learned from Damon Salvatore. Davina listened attentively. Niklaus then handed her his mother's grimoire. She smiled at him and said she would help him._

_For the next four days, Davina worked her ass to perfect the spell that Ester used to create the originals. She collected the ingredients, perfected the mixtures and changed the spell slightly so it would work without the doppelganger blood. But instead of the doppelganger blood Niklaus' blood would be added, since she first turned in to a vampire from his bloodline. To turn her into an Original Vampire._

* * *

An hour later, Katerina gasped and sat up, with her eyes wide open. She had the look of the vampire that transitioned for the first time.

He turned to the girl, whose name he learned as Nadia and said, "She needs blood. Is there any human downstairs?"

Nadia nodded, "There's the Gilbert boy, but he's a hunter"

"It's alright. Bring him" he said.

Nadia nodded and a minute later, she was in the room with the Gilbert boy struggling. Without second thought, Katerina jumped on him. When she drank enough, Niklaus practically ripped the bleeding boy and shoved some of his blood in his throat to keep him from dying.

All the while the Mystic Falls gang was looking at the scene with gaping mouths.

"What have you done?" Damon growled, ready to go to Katerina, but lucky for him, Stefan and Caroline were restraining from doing something idiotic.

For instance, pissing off an Original.

Niklaus looked at him and smirked, "I turned her into an Original Vampire, of course"

But it was Caroline who asked the next question. One simple word, "Why?" she shook her head. "I mean she hurt people. She hurt us. She was the reason I was dead. You chase her for five hundred years, Klaus, and now you turn her into an Original?"

Niklaus clenched his jaw and then sighed, "As much as I fancy you, sweetheart, I really have to tell you a truth. You are being judgemental. Who haven't killed people, Caroline? Even you've killed, the only one vampire in the whole world who hold on to humanity." He said.

Caroline looked away from him.

"Oh right" Niklaus said and chuckled humourlessly, "Killing someone for Elena's safety is not considered as killing. What a wonderful notion to live by" he said sarcastically.

"Well" Katerina said, "They don't know what 'survival' means. They haven't the luxury of the looking over the shoulder like us."

Damon scoffed and tried to go for Katerina. He jerked off the two vampires holding him and went straight for Katerina's throat. Since she was still weak from transition, it took some time for Katerina to react.

Lucky for her, Niklaus ripped Damon off of Katerina and tossed his toward the Mystic Falls gang and said, "Careful Damon, one bite from me is enough to kill you." Niklaus then turned to Katerina and smirked, "Maybe you should check on those new abilities"

Katerina smirked back and zoomed to Elena. Katerina's pupil widened with her compulsion, "You will take a knife, lace it with vervain, and lock yourself in a room alone. You will stab yourself with the knife again and again until I call you and tell you to stop. If anyone tried to stop you, you will kill yourself". Katerina stepped back as her compulsion took a hold on Elena.

Elena just glared at her and went against her own will to do as she was bid.

"Fantastic" Niklaus clapped his hands. "Now, ladies, it's time we go home"

And with that the two Originals, a vampire and a witch left the Salvatore Boarding house.

On the road, Niklaus asked the one question that itched him to ask, "Why Elena?"

Katerina looked at him and said, "Well, for one I was not going to hurt Stefan, since he was the only person who didn't torment me while I was in the death bed. Then there's little Gilbert. Compulsion won't work on him, since you know, him being a hunter and all. Then there's Matty Blue Blue, he kinda acted civilly towards the end. Bonnie, I respect the girl to some extent. Caroline? Na, you will simply kill me if I hurt her. Damon, that's no fun. Hurting him is not going to hurt him, like at all. So, Elena. Damon will get hurt when she gets hurt. And besides, I hate her. In five centuries, she was the only person I hate with everything in me. Even you went to second place with her in the first place of my most hated list. And that says something."

Niklaus just chuckled. Well, having Katerina around was not going to be a problem, especially if she could make Elijah happy.

And once they crossed the state of Virginia, Katerina called Elena and told her to stop.

_She would make a wonderful addition to the family, _Niklaus thought.

* * *

**_Hope you like it. Please leave your reviews. And this is the prequel of "There Must Be A Way"_**

**_Please leave your reviews..._**

**_Until Next Time..._**


End file.
